


orbit

by grandstander



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, theres literally no plot its just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhythm, n.<br/>syn: regular, reoccurring<br/>“movement marked by the regulated succession of strong<br/>and weak elements, or of opposite or different conditions”</p>
            </blockquote>





	orbit

People are creatures that have rhythm without rhythm, and that is a conundrum in and of itself, but it is sense and it is truth. Each individual has their own sort of set pace, and these paces will create harmony and at times chaos— and there are those who’s paces are chaos, and those who’s paces are a chorus that do not need another beat, while there’s still some who cannot make music unless they have another. 

Sun is the type to have a chorus in his heart and a thunder in his step, he’s a sort of rhythmic chaos that’s symphony will never truly die, not even when all that’s left of him as flowers and bones— because it’s such a passion that it’ll burn your lips when you say his name. He’s a world all his own, swinging and raging and taking the light as he sees fit, and his music draws others nearer, even if his own is a bursting melody or righteousness. 

His song is complimentary with Neptune’s, who’s a deep rising tone with a bass that would shake you to your very bones, and such rising turns of a harp that you’ll break from whatever barrier lie in yourself. His song is up-and-down, chaotic in flow as it wanes with the moon, and his melody is almost made to match Sun’s. 

Their strides and steps are their own, but as any other, they fall into unison together— their entire sort of essence and person do that, heavy steps and high-held chins joining to create a typhoon of togetherness in which the world stands no chance. 

Nothing could break a bond forged in such chaos and storm. 

Mischief-makers that were meant to be.

They constantly draw each other back in, never letting one stray too far (and neither seeming to do so). It’s in the light touches of their fingers when one asks for a pencil, the way when they’re sitting back to back how Sun’s tail will curl around Neptune’s stomach. It’s in the moments when Neptune rests his chin on top of the blond’s head as if it’s nothing, or when Sun’s hands are full and he curls his tail around Neptune’s wrist and fingers. 

It’s the way that they continue their connection on all planes, and the slow and small touches that reinforce their physical bridge standing keeps them at ease. There’s a pattern yet there’s not, because things don’t stay the same long, but it’s the actions that do; Neptune reading and Sun’s tail curls around his wrist, and Sun’s humming as he works on whatever his chosen task is— and Neptune ever so gently brushes his fingers along the fur, waves slowly ebbing over the faunus in a series of pleasant rolls and tingles. It’s soft and hazy, enough to make his hum rise and the leader of their team arches back, head resting against the book in his partner’s hands. They grin at each other, all lop-sided and toothy and there’s a kiss, several small kisses actually, and they slowly go to where they were before. 

Their rhythm, the fact that it seems to be unpredictable but has elements of stability, is how they flow. It’s the fact that they have their own worlds, but once Sun became his leader, Neptune thus became his satellite and orbits around wherever the other takes him. No matter how chaotic they be, there’s still the fact that Sun Wukong will push sweet treats into Neptune’s mouth out of habit and the taller doesn’t question it, and there’s whenever Sun announces there’s to be an adventure of sorts, he is to follow suit (and he will, enthusiastically, willingly). 

It’s the fact they love each other, relentlessly, bursting at the seams, and without saying so.


End file.
